


Evading Azkaban

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt #680: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Azkaban.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #680: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Azkaban. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Evading Azkaban

~

When the verdict was pronounced, Severus froze. He hadn’t contemplated being acquitted. He’d assumed he’d get time in Azkaban since almost every other Death Eater had. Suddenly life, uncertain, stretched before him.

Glancing over at Potter, he exhaled. But for him, Severus had no doubts he’d have been heading to prison. 

As soon as the Auror guards handed him back his wand, he started for the door, but Potter was right there. “Congratulations, sir.” 

Severus nodded. “The credit’s yours, Potter.” 

Potter smiled. “Would you consider…Fancy a pint?” 

A drink sounded good. Severus inclined his head. “Yes.” 

Potter beamed. “Brilliant.” 

~

It was surreal, drinking socially with Potter. Even more surprising was the spark of interest in his eyes. 

Severus hadn’t contemplated _that_ with Potter, but as drinks became dinner, and dinner an invitation to Potter’s, Severus drifted along. 

When, at midnight, after an evening of talking and drinking brandy-laced coffee, Potter kissed him, Severus could hardly credit it. 

Potter drew back, peering searchingly into Severus’ eyes. “Don’t feel obligated just because—”

“Because you kept me out of Azkaban?” Grasping Potter’s hand, Severus placed it over his erection. “As happy as that makes me, it doesn’t arouse me.” 

Potter smiled. “Excellent.” 

~

Sex with Potter was…well, Severus hadn’t ever allowed himself to hope for it. Dream about it, perhaps, but only in the dark of night, when he’d let himself regret his life choices and ponder a different life. 

But, as he moved inside Potter, as Potter wrapped arms and legs around him, clinging, as they brought each other pleasure, Severus could almost see that life he’d craved. 

Afterwards, Potter curled close. “Stay,” he whispered. 

Nodding, Severus settled in Potter’s arms. He could have been sent to Azkaban, to hell. Yet he’d ended up in heaven instead. Life could be worse.

~


End file.
